Là où l'océan s'arrête
by sid kid
Summary: Été 1998. Les moeurs estivales se font sentir, les nuits sont chaudes et paisibles, et Eren oscille entre le temps qu'il passe avec Armin et celui qu'il passe à aider son père au Shiganshina, le diner ouvert qu'ils possèdent près de la plage. C'est une petite ville, mais Eren ne connaît pas tout le monde; il ne le connaît pas ce type étrange qui vient parfois. Pas encore.


**random.**

oui c'est bien un nouveau projet, si on peut le dire? il commence à faire très beau par ici et fatalement, j'ai commencé à ressortir les vieux tubes de shoegaze, de surf pop, de lo-fi garage rock aux airs nostalgiques. ça m'a rendue presque inspirée et à force de regarder les couchers de soleil, la fenêtre ouverte, j'ai eu envie de tenter un truc. tout comme passengers, ça n'a ni queue ni tête, ça ne possède ni intrigue ni scénario, j'y vais au feeling 100%. c'est un truc assez banal? j'ai décidé mi-chapitre de le faire dans les années fin 90 mais il est possible que le début du chapitre contienne par conséquent des incohérences chronologiques (style de la technologie récente etc). dans ce cas, dites-le moi? j'ai plus ou moins fait une playlist qui m'a aidée à écrire ça alors si ça vous tente demandez-la moi par tumblr. (rappel, mon pseudo c'est mh418) c'est vraiment une histoire légère que je veux assez réaliste? au début je sentais que j'y parvenais puis à la fin ça s'est barré en cacahuètes totalement, je ferai mieux au chapitre deux. ok ok.

* * *

Vous savez cette lassitude presque contrariante qui vous gagne au début de l'été, quand l'herbe s'assèche tout autour de vous, que les rires éclatent plus bruyamment, que le soleil brille plus fort et plus longtemps? C'est ce genre de lassitude qui l'avait gagné, lui, Eren, et c'est un soir chaud et lourd sur le canapé aux côtés de son père qu'il s'en est rendu compte. On a vite fait de baisser les bras face à elle, elle est si grande, si tentante, elle vous guette comme un sourire viscéral après une blague qui n'est pourtant pas si drôle, et c'est justement pour ça qu'elle vous fait rire.

Les cours étaient terminés, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une année entière à passer au lycée avant d'en être totalement débarrassé. L'idée de retourner en cours l'avait toujours rendu nerveux, et ce, depuis que les vacances avaient commencé—mais le fait d'approcher de la fin compensait parfois. Là où son meilleur ami Armin avait déjà prévu ses projets d'études, Eren se demandait encore ce qu'il ferait pendant l'été. Armin avait obtenu une bourse, mais les résultats d'Eren n'étaient pas assez satisfaisants pour en bénéficier, et sa famille avait à peine les moyens de s'offrir un Noël convenable chaque année. En fait, la situation s'était aggravée depuis la maladie de sa mère, qui passait ses journées et ses nuits entières dans le lit à l'étage, fantôme silencieux de la chambre dans laquelle il n'osait presque plus entrer. Par peur, peut-être, par appréhension de réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus rien à regarder. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait tant attendu l'été, parce que c'était à ses yeux une façon de s'occuper, une manière de se changer les idées avant de devoir devenir adulte une bonne fois pour toutes.

Jusqu'ici, une bonne semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fin des cours et la ville semblait s'apaiser au rythme des journées. Les enfants sortaient jouer de plus en plus tôt, et les plus âgés d'entre eux restaient de plus en plus tard. Dans la rue poussiéreuse et tranquille dans laquelle les Jaeger vivaient, on pouvait entendre le bruit des skateboards et des ballons qui rebondissent ici et là. Quelques touristes, mais très peu; la ville était une de ces petites bourgades familières et campagnardes, desquelles seuls les gens ambitieux peuvent sortir. Eren, ambitieux? Il ne l'avait jamais été. À quoi bon? Les études, il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais excellé en rien. Quelques soirs, il se prenait à ressentir une jalousie aigüe envers Armin, et s'imaginait dans une vingtaine d'années, vivant seul dans la maison que ses parents auraient laissée vide et dénuée de leur présence nonchalante et fatiguée. C'était ainsi que les choses étaient écrites pour lui, difficile de lutter.

"Tu as des projets avec Armin, pour demain?" La voix de son père a résonné comme une piqûre de rappel juste là où Eren commençait à s'endormir, les yeux rivés vers la télévision. Le son était trop bas pour qu'il accroche, et de toute manière, son père avait toujours eu un faible pour les films en noir et blanc. Les émissions de téléréalité, il disait, n'étaient que _la preuve prématurée que la race humaine courait à sa propre perte_.

Eren allait hocher la tête d'un air indifférent quand il se souvint de ce qu'Armin lui avait répété trois fois dans la soirée. _Eren, je ne serai pas là demain. Eren, tu seras tout seul. Eren, sors un peu, vois comme c'est ridicule que je sois ton seul ami._ Évidemment, Armin ne l'avait pas formé ainsi, mais c'était de cette façon que ses mots avaient résonné dans la tête d'Eren lorsqu'il les avait entendus. Quelque part, on aurait pu dire que c'était juste, et Eren n'avait jamais fait d'effort particulier pour se faire des amis; sa personnalité tendait même à se créer des problèmes pour pas grand chose. Mais, naturellement, Armin non plus n'avait jamais eu que lui. C'était d'ailleurs probablement ce qui les avait poussés à s'apprécier autant, et au-delà d'une affection amicale, à faire l'effort de rester amis tout ce temps.

Distraitement, il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait aller aux toilettes mais tint bon, sachant pertinemment que son père prendrait l'esquive comme une fuite honteuse et volontaire. Alors, comme tout enfant bien éduqué et irrité, il tourna la tête aux trois quarts et soupira.

"J'en avais. Armin me laisse tomber. Rien, c'est rien," reprit-il quand il sentit Grisha froncer les sourcils. Après tout, ils se disputaient rarement; alors s'éloigner? "Mais il doit aller quelque part avec son grand-père demain, j'ai pas bien compris où ni pourquoi."

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas écouté, et maintenant, c'était tant pis pour lui—poser la question à Armin revenait à admettre qu'il avait cessé de tendre l'oreille à partir du moment où la déception la plus brute lui avait frappé la poitrine. Armin n'aurait pas fait grand chose en retour, un soupir exaspéré, peut-être, mais Eren n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit de contingent.

Les toilettes, la télécommande, la serviette trop loin? Tant pis, il n'en avait pas besoin. Avise. Son père ne l'entendait pas du rez-de-chaussée? Tant pis, ce n'était pas important de toute façon. Trop fatigué pour se doucher? Tant pis—avec une chaleur pareille, l'hygiène basique devenait quelque chose de ridicule. On transpirait comme on respirait, un pas dehors et c'en était fait de vous. Sortez les mouchoirs, les déodorants, et gardez vos bras près du corps!

"Tu peux m'aider au magasin, si tu veux." C'était une demande plus qu'une suggestion, Eren le sentait pour la bonne raison qu'il employait ce même ton avec Armin quand il était trop fier pour aller droit au but. Bien sûr Armin voyait tout de suite où il voulait en venir, autant parce qu'il était d'une perspicacité effroyable que parce qu'Eren ne savait ni mentir, ni jouer la comédie (ce qui au fond revenait au même). "Je suis un peu débordé, les touristes débarquent. J'ai perdu un gars il y a deux jours, voilà ce que c'est que de travailler durement et de faire confiance à ses employés! Ils vous sourient poliment et hochent la tête mais ils s'en vont quand même."

Eren l'observa curieusement, le visage inexpressif. Son père avait tendance à s'emporter tout seul et sans l'aide de personne, beaucoup plus depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de présence féminine à proprement parler pour l'apaiser subtilement. Sa mère n'était plus qu'un nom mentionné ici et là, avec hésitation et malaise, elle n'était plus qu'une porte en bois qui grinçait quand on l'ouvrait. L'espace d'un instant, Eren se demanda s'il allait finir par son père: un homme triste, fatigué et foncièrement amer, et il regarda dans la direction opposée, là où la petite fenêtre à la vitre relevée laissait entrevoir la nuit.

"Alors, ça te dit?" reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence, comme si la peur soudaine qu'Eren refuse l'avait frappé subitement.

Eren se retint de soupirer, il savait qu'il avait un quota limité de soupirs devant son père et il l'avait déjà atteint avant que ce film ne commence. Au fond, il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix à propos de rien.

"Ouais, ouais OK."

Le silence revint entre eux, un silence dont on peut difficilement déterminer la nature. Un silence poli, apaisé, un silence épuisé et distrait. Eren pouvait se montrer particulièrement bavard avec Armin, et parler n'était plus un problème quand une joute verbale était déclarée avec les abrutis du coin comme Jean—mais avec son père, Eren réalisait qu'il avait toujours pesé ses mots soigneusement. Non qu'il n'osait pas les dire, mais qu'il en avait peu. Et réciproquement, son père ne lui avait jamais dit grand chose. S'il cherchait bien, pourtant, il pouvait presque se rappeler d'un temps où son père, plus jeune et plus heureux, s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit pour lui raconter une histoire à cette même période chaude et paisible de l'année, les fenêtres ouvertes et les criquets chantant en harmonie à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Un temps révolu, effacé, dissolu par les déceptions et la perte de son innocence.

La température était bonne et agréable, presque trop chaude, légèrement régulée par le vieux ventilateur posé sur une table en bois au contre du salon, qui gémissait à chaque fois qu'il pivotait de cent-vingt degrés—et pourtant Eren avait froid aux pieds, ce genre de froid irritant qui vous donne sommeil.

Son père ne précisa rien de plus, car Eren connaissait déjà tout ce qui était nécessaire de savoir. Le magasin, comme il l'appelait par habitude, n'en était pas un; c'était un croisement entre un bar et un diner rétro bâti près de la plage. Peu de jeunes y allaient l'année, mais en été, quand il faisait assez beau pour se rendre à la plage, ils affluaient par demi-dizaines. C'était quelque chose qui, étrangement, l'avait toujours autant effrayé que fasciné, et il savait que s'il s'y rendait demain, il allait devoir se poser aimablement devant une table et prendre la commande d'une bande d'idiots de son âge qui, sous prétexte d'être des clients, mériteraient son respect. Quelles belles conneries.

Huit heures, c'était l'heure à laquelle il allait devoir se réveiller. Son père serait déjà parti, avec un peu de chance, et puisqu'Eren se déplaçait essentiellement en vélo dans cette ville dénuée de pentes, et que son autonomie était une excuse pour éviter son père, cela ne posait pas le moindre problème. Il aurait le droit à une pause d'une heure pour déjeuner, juste après avoir travaillé nonchalamment pendant près de trois heures, avec des pauses espacées et très rapides pour les fumeurs, pour les pisseurs, et pour ceux qui, comme Eren, devaient en été s'hydrater toutes les heures s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver dénués de salive. Et enfin, il pourrait s'en aller après s'occuper de la fermeture, qui serait plus ou moins tardive en fonction des clients. Son père s'en irait plus tôt pour s'occuper de sa mère, et c'était d'ailleurs une chose qu'il allait faire ici et là dans la journée, par précaution; et au final la perspective de passer du temps seul au diner à nettoyer les tables ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Il sentit Grisha bouger à l'autre bout du petit canapé de toile, et serra la mâchoire quand il eut l'impression familière qui précédait chaque speech émotionnel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi…" Sa voix s'éloigna jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un faible son, rêveur et nostalgique à la fois. Eren fixa tout sauf son père, et se creusa l'esprit à la recherche d'une réponse adéquate. Heureusement, il n'en eut pas besoin tout de suite. "Regarde-toi, tu es si vif d'esprit et débrouillard, tellement plus prêt pour affronter la vie que je ne l'étais à ton âge."

Eren sentit une vague de mépris lui monter, parce que c'était un sujet dont il n'aimait pas parler avec lui. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il soit son père, et donc par conséquent agaçant par définition, mais plus le fait qu'Eren n'ait jamais été habitué à parler de ses sentiments comme l'on parle d'un mal de dos. Grisha non plus n'était pas doué, mais parfois, durant des soirs silencieux comme celui-ci, il se tournerait légèrement et tenterait de démarrer un semblant de conversation basée sur des émotions qui n'auraient pas de nom. Eren appréciait l'effort, mais abhorrait le geste lui-même. Vif d'esprit, débrouillard? Que voulait-il entendre? Il était trop tard, rien ne servait de ressasser le passé avec envie, Eren était déjà embourbé dans cette vie difficile et le constater, s'en plaindre ou espérer le contraire n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Puis, il y eut les mots qui fâchent, ceux qui ni son père ni lui n'aimaient entendre ou prononcer, mais qui revenaient systématiquement dans des conversations pareilles, comme si quelque part, ils s'essayaient à être quelqu'un d'autre, à entretenir une relation père-fils qu'ils n'avaient pas.

"Ta mère serait si fière de toi."

Eren tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux subitement grand ouverts après un micro-sommeil irritant. Ses joues chauffaient déjà et il ne savait plus vraiment s'il y avait trop d'air dans ses poumons, ou s'il y était tout simplement inexistant.

"Tu parles d'elle comme si elle était déjà morte." Son ton de reproche se faisait sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde, et il regretta qu'Armin ne soit pas resté dormir pour tenter d'apaiser les esprits par sa présence seule. Eren était explosif, maladroit, et son père l'était tout autant.

"Eren…"

Le faux pas était fatal, et Eren se leva brusquement du canapé, si brusquement qu'il manqua d'y retomber aussitôt, faible prédateur face à la gravité. Sa crédibilité en aurait pris un sacré coup, il en avait conscience, ce qui rendit ses joues encore plus rosées dans la pénombre quasi-paralysante d'une nuit d'été. Il contourna la table basse, son avant-bras dénudé frôla les branches légères de la plante au coin du virage, et quelques instants plus tard ses pas résonnant dans l'escalier comme une rancune tenace ne furent plus qu'un souvenir.

Il était deux ou trois heures du matin, et il était déjà bien trop tard. Grisha soupira, se gratta la tempe dans un geste chagriné et solitaire—tandis qu'Eren, allongé sur les draps propres et faits de son lit, les paumes reposées contre son estomac, n'avait plus l'énergie pour soupirer. Il fixa le plafond un instant, bercé par la lumière de sa lampe à lave verte qu'il avait oubliée d'éteindre avant de descendre, et décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir. C'est sa détermination à garder les yeux ouverts qui rendit le sommeil si face, et bientôt sa respiration régulière était la seule chose qu'on pouvait encore entendre.

* * *

Il y eut comme un claquement entre le rêve et la réalité, et Eren cogna à l'aveugle le dessus de son réveil pour éteindre le cri strident de l'appareil (un bruit, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter). Il visa juste, car le réveil se tut aussitôt. La lumière matinale était déjà là, bien installée, sereine et imperturbable, éclairant sa chambre ici et là d'une lumière claire et chaude. Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte, sa porte aussi, et il comprit avec une irritation secondaire que son père était passé par là—mais conclut également qu'il avait dû partir, déjà. Du moins, il l'espéra.

Eren n'avait pas non plus envie de le confronter, même si confronter n'était pas le mot, car jamais ils ne parlaient de leurs disputes ni ne s'excusaient. C'était plus comme un stress banal, celui qui précède un test mensuel ou la rencontre d'un inconnu, quelque chose de léger, de passager, d'inoffensif.

Comme Eren n'avait pas de téléphone portable, contrairement à Armin et pratiquemment tout le reste de la ville, il avait appris à faire sans, sauf lorsque son père le lui prêtait pour des raisons pratiques. Son père avait dû le déposer sur sa table de nuit avant de partir, car il y trouva le petit engin sombre, l'écran abîmé ici et là par l'usure la plus minimale. Comme toutes les petites villes du littoral, de toute façon, la technologie n'occupait pas une grande place.

Ce n'était pas une journée qu'Eren allait apprécier, il le savait, en revanche c'était une heure qu'il aimait particulièrement: les gens dormaient encore pour la plupart, sauf exceptions bien sûr, comme les pêcheurs qui étaient debout depuis bien avant l'aube, ou les enfants les plus tenaces qui s'extasient du beau temps, ou ceux qui devaient se lever pour ouvrir leurs commerces et, comme son père, faire marcher le monde. Il faut dire qu'ici, des commerces, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

Un air d'été lui chatouillait les narines et il se jura de ne pas envoyer de message à Armin de la journée, car il savait qu'il finirait par trop regretter son absence, et par conséquent, mettre l'accent sur le fait que cette journée était grossièrement pénible, chose qui était déjà assez évidente comme ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait aider son père au diner, cela dit, et il savait qu'il allait probablement être trop occupé pour y penser.

Eren ne se lava pas, sous prétexte qu'il s'était déjà lavé il y a deux jours. Au moins, il économisait du temps, de l'énergie, et de l'eau. Il ne se fit pas non plus à manger, persuadé qu'il réussirait à boulotter quelque chose une fois au diner, parce que la nourriture qu'on y servait le matin était toujours la meilleure. Faite maison, parfois avec des produits locaux, l'odeur qui s'échappait du diner était une odeur qui avait constitué son enfance, et le brouhaha décontracté de cet endroit avait quelque chose d'incroyablement familier. Eren enfila une vieille paire de chaussures dont les lacets décolorés avaient eu l'habitude de traîner par terre trop longtemps, et par-dessus un jean qui, pour une fois, n'était ni trop grand ni troué, un t-shirt des Smiths qu'il avait emprunté à Armin, dont on savait qu'il avait été porté assez de fois pour avoir une histoire. Il n'écoutait même pas ce groupe.

Avant de partir, Eren poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de ses parents. La silhouette endormie de sa mère était blottie sous les draps, recroquevillée, mais assez droite pour qu'il soit évident qu'elle pouvait peu bouger. Pendant quelques secondes, il regarda autour d'elle, les rayons timides à moitié filtrés par les sortes de rideaux blancs, et puis son regard se posa sur le verre d'eau accompagné de nombreuses boîtes de pilules sur la table de nuit, et Eren détourna les yeux. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle dormait comme il fallait, ses épaules se mouvant légèrement sous la couverture, et il s'en alla.

Les rues à cette heure-là, et un vendredi matin, étaient exceptionnelles calmes. Cette paix avait quelque chose de très apaisant qui influait sur son humeur, et il se surprit même à lancer quelques bonjours sur le chemin. Il sortit du quartier, passa des maisons qu'il ne connaissait que trop, croisa des gens qu'il n'avait que trop vus. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, son écouteur menaçant de glisser de son oreille gauche, la forme bienveillante du diner se dessina au dernier virage. Eren manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture riveraine, jura un bon coup, et freina brutalement à quelques mètres du petit escalier de bois qui, sur le côté du diner, servait d'entrée principale. C'était quelque chose de très simple, de très petit, quelque chose qui ne convenait pas à tout le monde, surtout si l'on n'était pas du coin. Mais Eren ne voyait pas les choses être autrement.

Il laissa son vélo derrière le diner, serein de l'y retrouver en fin de journée, car chacun ici avait déjà un vélo. Le vandalisme, de manière plus générale, était quelque chose d'étrangement rare par ici—il existait, mais pas au point qu'Eren se soucie de sortir de chez lui en verrouillant la porte principale, ou qu'il n'emmène un antivol pour son vélo. À quoi bon? Le pire de la racaille effrayait les gosses, monopolisaient des zones publiques ou rackettaient vaguement quelques collégiens pour un peu d'argent ou de nourriture sucrée; mais Eren, de toute façon, n'avait jamais rien sur lui.

"Salut Eren," lança une voix quand il poussa la porte d'entrée, à mi-chemin entre la porte d'une cabine de bâteau, et celle d'un saloon du Far West. Petit, elles lui avaient toujours rappelé les portes de la cantine, à l'école élémentaire. "C'est sympa de nous gratifier de ta présence aujourd'hui."

Eren s'avança vers le bar après avoir brièvement balayé la salle du regard: il y avait une dizaine de clients sur une bonne quarantaine de sièges, de banquettes ou de tabourets de bar, et pas de Grisha à l'horizon. Hanji se tenait derrière le bar, comme à son habitude, comme si c'était là qu'elle avait toujours été censée être. Sa chevelure sombre était nouée en une queue de cheval estivale qui dégageait sa nuque, mais quelques mèches ici et là s'échappaient ici et là, et ses deux yeux bruns brillaient d'une gaieté quotidienne derrière ses lunettes noires.

"Yo," fit-il en arrivant près d'un tabouret libre, et s'autorisa à s'y asseoir pour une —deux— minutes maximum. "Ouais, y avait des embouteillages."

Comme un enfant insouciant, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter, et Hanji leva les yeux au ciel à son excuse bidon. Des embouteillages, ici, il n'y en avait pas—il n'y avait même pas de feux rouges.

"On a ouvert il y a une heure et ton père n'est toujours pas là. Moi qui avait été prévenue que tu me porterais main forte, je me suis dit, cool, enfin un jour où je ne dois pas tout faire moi-même!" Hanji fit sembla se de réjouir de ses propres paroles, d'une manière si légère et exagérée qu'Eren se mit à rire doucement. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?"

"Couché tard."

"Tard?" Elle secoua la tête. "Minuit? Une heure? Deux, alors?" essaya-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ne secoue plus la tête. "Eh bien mon grand, quand tu auras mon âge, tu sauras que "tard" se rapproche plus de quelque chose comme: cinq heures du matin, avec cinq bières vides et un type qui te drague dans un endroit que tu ne reconnais même pas, alors que pourtant, merde, les bars sont ta spécialité."

Eren sourit à l'idée de trouver Hanji soûle, perdue sur son propre territoire, abordée par un homme qui n'aurait pas eu peur de la lueur folle qui subsiste dans son regard sobre ou non. Hanji aimait les hommes, et les hommes aimaient Hanji, mais elle les aimait comme un bon vin ou une douche chaude. Ce qui s'était passé après cette rencontre, il n'était pas difficile de l'imaginer, mais Eren avait eu droit à ces détails sordides depuis qu'on lui avait appris ce que le mot sexe voulait vraiment dire. Et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Hanji avait toujours travaillé ici.

"Tu t'es protégée au moins?" Eren lança, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Comme si j'avais besoin d'un gosse! Tiens. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec toi."

Il y eut un silence commun qui marqua la fin du sujet, et Hanji se prit distraitement à laver les tasses de café dans l'évier juste devant elle. Elle avait un torchon flanqué sur l'épaule, et sa fine chemise grise aux manches retroussées sur son débardeur kaki lui donnaient l'air d'être chez elle. Ce qui, en soi, était vrai.

"Où est ton père?" finit-elle par demander, comme si tout à coup elle s'en était souvenu.

"Aucune idée. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était déjà parti." Dieu merci, qu'il rajouta, mais ça, il prit soin de ne pas le dire—même si Hanji le connaissait trop bien et qu'il suffisait d'un regard pour le deviner.

Elle le fixa du coin de l'oeil quelques instants, comme pour essayer de lire en lui.

"Disputés, huh."

Eren haussa les épaules avec indifférence, mais c'était plus un haussement d'épaules lourd et irrité, une sorte de confirmation fatiguée, qu'autre chose. Grisha aimait son fils, et Eren aimait son père, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'était qu'ils ne communiquaient pas—ils avaient oublié comment communiquer. Hanji souvent les regardait avec un air amusé, comme s'ils étaient deux amoureux fraîchement rencontrés qui ignorent s'ils doivent se tenir la main ou s'embrasser sur la joue.

"Vous êtes pires que des collégiennes," lança-t-elle avant de se retourner, torchon toujours sur l'épaule, pour attraper deux tasses propres en haut de l'étagère qu'Eren s'imaginait toujours lâcher au pire moment. Une femme peut prétendre être toujours jeune, mais pas une étagère.

Quelqu'un se leva pour aller aux toilettes, et Eren, distraitement, suivit des yeux la personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la portion de mur ouvert qui menait aux cabines. Quand il reporta son attention sur Hanji, elle le regardait fixement.

"Allez, fini de te tourner les pouces? Viens m'aider." Elle allait dire autre chose, et ses lèvres s'ouvrit légèrement comme pour produire un quelconque son; mais une voix plus puissante parvint de l'arrière salle, séparée de celle-ci par des portes battantes, dans laquelle on cuisinait, stockait et nettoyait. Hanji tourna la tête vers la voix sans visage et quelques secondes plus tard, se tourna vers Eren à nouveau. "Je dois y aller. Donne-moi un coup de main, tu veux; ce groupe de personnes est arrivé il y a cinq minutes et il faut que je prenne leur commande. Occupe-toi de ça pour moi, d'accord? Ça ne prendra qu'une minute."

Et elle vit volte face, poussa la porte, et disparut à son tour comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il entendit vaguement sa voix et celle d'un homme, visiblement irrité, et Eren se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé aux cuisiniers ici. Ce qui se passait dans cette salle était un tout autre univers, auquel parfois il se sentait appartenir, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Hanji revint avec trois assiettes dans les bras, si agile qu'il ne s'inquiéta guère pour l'avenir de ces assiettes. Alors il glissa de son tabouret, le cuir freinant sa chute, et attrapa un bloc notes et un crayon qu'Hanji avait oubliés sur le comptoir. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la table du fond, une table dans le coin du diner, près du vieux jukebox poussiéreux qui ne marchait plus qu'une fois sur deux.

Des autres, Eren s'en moquait généralement, mais le contact avec eux le rendait parfois assez anxieux pour qu'il agisse différemment, et il ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il était là pour eux. Ils firent de même, et d'un commun accord, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il y avait trois garçons, la vingtaine environ, et trois paires d'yeux curieuses qui le scrutaient avec attention. Il savait qu'il était passé au peigne fin à cet instant précis, et regretta brièvement d'avoir mis le t-shirt d'Armin. Au fond, ses goûts étaient une des rares choses dont il était fier, et les Smiths n'en faisaient pas partie.

"Vous souhaitez commander?" Eren remercia le ciel qu'ils aient été trois, car le dilemme du vouvoiement lui donnait toujours la migraine. C'est vrai, après tout, à partir de quel âge vouvoyer? C'était ridicule. "Le plat du jour c'est…" Il se tut, réalisant qu'il ne le connaissait pas, et regarda par-dessus son épaule avec nervosité pour lire l'ardoise noire sur laquelle on avait soigneusement inscrit, à la craie blanche, le plat du jour. "Euh, une omelette aux pommes de terre."

"Avec du bacon?" demanda une des voix, et Eren leva instantanément les yeux vers son propritétaire.

C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, caractérisé par son semblant de barbe; en fait, c'était plus un petit triangle blond sur son menton qu'une véritable barbe quelconque. Ses yeux avaient l'air vif et joyeux, et sa voix étonnamment joueuse pour quelqu'un qui semblait si âgé. Un instant, Eren hésita à balayer son regard sur les autres, mais sa gorge se fit sèche et ses pieds vaguement douloureux.

"Avec du bacon," Eren hocha la tête, parce qu'ici, il y avait toujours du bacon.

"Je prends ça," s'enquit-il, et un rire grave résonna à sa droite.

Eren fit mine d'ignorer le regard persistent qui, à sa gauche, semblait le suivre avec attention—et nota minutieusement le plat sur la feuille blanche. Mais cette courte excuse pour détourner les yeux ne fut pas longue et il dut, tôt ou tard, relever les yeux. Quand il le fit, cependant, il tomba nez à nez avec un visage étrange, un visage vaguement familier, mais déstabilisant.

"Je vais prendre un café."

Pendant une seconde, Eren crut qu'il avait parlé; mais la voix venait de l'autre bout de la table, cette même voix qui avait ri une minute plus tôt. Il eut du mal à regarder ailleurs, à sa grande surprise, comme si le garçon qui jusque là n'avait rien dit l'en défiait silencieusement. Il finit par le faire par politesse, mais sa jugulaire le grattait furieusement et il devenait nerveux.

"Un café," répéta Eren tout bas en griffonant des mots brouillons sur son bloc notes. Il réalisa qu'il allait devoir choisir entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement, et lorsqu'il regarda le troisième garçon à nouveau, profita des deux autres qui parlaient entre eux pour l'examiner.

Le type semblait aussi âgé que les autres, peut-être un peu plus mature, et il portait un pantalon militaire qu'il avait rentré dans ses bottines. Ses cheveux noirs étaient divisés en deux parties et l'une d'elle était plus grande que l'autre, quelques mèches finissant irrémédiablement par retomber et frôler ses sourcils comme celles d'Hanji le feraient si souvent. Il avait l'air jeune. Nonchalant. Banal.

Ses yeux en revanche faisaient toute la différence, et si les traits détendus de son visage donnaient l'impression qu'il était triste, distrait ou perdu, il suffisait d'un regard pour comprendre qu'il n'était rien de ça. Ses sourcils fins étaient légèrement froncés, juste assez pour témoigner de son attentivité.

Et pour vous? demanda une voix en lui, mais Eren n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il résista à la tentation de vérifier où se trouvait Hanji pour l'implorer de l'aider, mais le garçon ouvrit finalement la bouche contre toute attente. Il avait une voix posée, étrangement calme et dosée, comme si rien n'échappait à son contrôle et se presser était une perte de temps.

"Je n'ai pas faim." Des mots brefs, nets, le strict minimum. Puis il rajouta d'un ton habitué: "merci."

Eren fit mine d'hocher la tête et ses lèvres se scellèrent dans un geste à la fois rassuré et plein de malaise. Il regarda les deux garçons, qui échangeaient un débat bruyant sur une personne dont il n'avait pas compris le nom, et comme pour avoir la permission silencieuse de s'en aller, ses yeux glissèrent à nouveau vers le brun.

Il n'ajouta rien, alors Eren tourna les talons et marcha maladroitement jusqu'au comptoir, sentant des yeux trouver son t-shirt là où ils se posaient. La température lui sembla plus haute et il retint une vague d'irritation. Prendre les commandes, il détestait ça; les adultes et les familles, c'était une chose, avec leurs gosses bruyants et toujours contents de recevoir leur nourriture, ou ces vieilles dames solitaires qui toujours le remercieraient une dizaine de fois avec des compliments. Mais les gens de son âge, ceux qu'il connaissait, notamment, le rendaient toujours un tantinet mal à l'aise. Eux, il ne les connaissait pas, il en avait seulement aperçu un ou deux ici et là. Mais le principe était le même; peu d'années les séparaient et il se sentait violemment inférieur.

Eren arriva derrière le bar et Hanji y parvint à son tour, continuant son chemin tout droit vers le placard sous la cafetière. Cette cafetière-là n'avait toujours pas été remplacée après toutes ces années, et elle avait l'air toujours aussi capricieuse. Au départ, cette cafetière avait eu sa place chez eux, dans un coin de la cuisine; puis des choses avaient commencé à disparaître à mesure que ses parents avaient repris le diner. Une lampe, une photo autrefois collée sur le frigo, puis un cadre, une tasse, un grille-pain. Ils passaient plus de temps là-bas que chez eux, et Eren regretta presque l'époque où il s'asseyait sur une banquette et regardait sa mère virevolter entre le bar et les tables, des mèches noires s'échappant de son chignon brouillon.

"C'était qui?" marmonna Eren à l'évier, avant même qu'elle ne puisse le remercier.

"Des amis. Ils viennent souvent ici."

Sa voix était consice et pressée, et il fut évident qu'elle ne s'attarderait pas sur le sujet.

Eren se sentit surpris jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'au fond, Hanji n'avait que vingt-quatre ans. Elle était encore jeune et pleine de vie, elle en débordait, même; et s'il avait l'impression qu'elle était si âgée, qu'elle avait déjà tout vu, c'était parce qu'à ses neuf ans, elle travaillait déjà ici. À cette époque-là, Hanji n'avait que dix-sept ans et était déjà indispensable au bar, à cette époque-là, sa mère n'était pas encore malade. Quelque part, il réalisa qu'il ne s'était plus rendu ici depuis longtemps, et que même si le décor était toujours poussiéreux et familier, même s'il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche, des choses avaient bien changé.

Eux, ils venaient souvent? Eren se renfrogna et se mit distraitement à laver des verres sans qu'Hanji ne lui ait rien demandé, et elle lui jeta un bref regard avant de s'éloigner à nouveau, le papier en main.

C'était inutile et bête, mais lorsqu'Hanji contourna le bar pour prendre la commande d'un autre client, il lui lança:

"Où est mon père?"

Pour toute réponse, Hanji le regarda brièvement par-dessus son épaule avant de les hausser d'un air perdu. Eren était seul à nouveau, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la droite, le brun ne le regardait plus.

* * *

"Tu t'en sortiras?" demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Eren hocha doucement la tête, plus par ennui que par hésitation, parce qu'il avait déjà fait la fermeture de nombreuses fois. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis longtemps, mais il connaissait toujours toutes les étapes par coeur. Débarrasser, nettoyer, ranger, compter les recettes, tout verrouiller, éteindre les lumières et les appareils, et s'en aller.

C'était une routine qui lui donnait presque l'impression de maîtriser les choses, et c'était souvent durant les fermetures qu'Eren se disait que son seul futur était presque réduit à ça, à tenir le bar de son père, à rester le soir jusqu'à ce que tout le monde décide unaninement qu'ils avaient bien mieux à faire que de venir ici. Eren n'était pas particulièrement intelligent, en tout cas, pas selon les termes scolaires; et il n'avait pas d'autre vocation. C'était une vie tranquille dont il allait hériter, avec une vieille maison dans une petite ville aux airs d'été éternel, mais la perspective de rester ici toute sa vie était moins effrayante que de se perdre ailleurs, où il n'appartenait pas.

Sa réussite sociale, amoureuse et professionnelle ne dépendait plus que du facteur chance, et de la chance, Eren Jaeger n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup.

"Bon. Je dois y aller." Elle s'arrêta, lui jeta un regard tendre comme une mère regarde son enfant, regard qu'Eren n'aimait jamais confronter, et comme toutes les fois précédentes, il détourna les yeux d'un air gêné. "Tu m'appelles si tu as un problème. Ramène les recettes chez toi, je me suis déjà servie hier, et puis," fit-elle, "vous en avez besoin."

Elle n'avait pas tort, les soins médicaux qu'ils devaient payer pour sa mère n'étaient jamais gratuits, et leur famille n'était couvert d'aucune assurance. Si la famille de Grisha était assez aisée, néanmoins, ils avaient coupé les ponts lorsqu'il avait abandonné ses plans de carrière et sa famille elle-même pour aller vivre avec Carla, dont il était tombé naïvement amoureux. Naïvement, oui, car les choses ne finissent jamais bien pour des gens qui s'aiment. Quoi qu'on fasse, ça ne dure jamais.

Eren s'était souvent pris à se demander pourquoi son père, une personne qui réservait si peu d'importance au fonctionnement intérieur d'un être humain, était non seulement devenue médecin, mais avait ensuite tout plaqué comme si tous ces efforts, tout cet argent n'avaient jamais été qu'une illusion. Dans sa jeunesse, Grisha Jaeger était un médecin en voie de devenir célèbre et demandé, c'était un jeune prodige qui avait tout pour lui. Puis il était tombé sur Carla Jaeger, la fille d'un propriétaire de bar, celui-là même que ses parents possédaient. Il avait suffi d'une rencontre, et Grisha Jaeger n'existait plus.

Hanji fit volte face et marcha en direction de la porte. Un sourire aux derniers clients, assis sur la droite, et elle était partie.

Pendant une demie heure, Eren nettoya distraitement les derniers verres avec le torchon qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, vérifiant ici et là que son téléphone portable n'avait pas vibré dans sa poche. Aucun message d'Armin, aucun message de son père, et il se sentait étrangement laissé pour compte.

"Jeune homme, s'il vous plaît!" appela quelqu'un, et Eren leva brusquement la tête comme tiré d'un rêve.

Le soleil se couchait dehors, il ne restait qu'un vieux couple et un jeune homme à lunettes, il était presque neuf heures du soir.

Eren retint l'envie subite de soupirer et hocha la tête poliment avant de poser le torchon sur le plan de travail. Planté devant la table du vieux couple, il se sentit soudainement mieux, comme si leur bonne humeur était contagieuse—ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'Eren était trop bien éduqué? Vous savez, ces moments où vous voulez, au plus profond de vous, montrer au monde que vous êtes lassé de la vie, mais un sourire étranger vous arrache un autre en retour, presque viscéralement? Voilà, c'était Eren tout craché. Une boule de feu et de colère, de rancune, mais incapable de détester le monde entier plus qu'il ne le fallait. Ça avait toujours été valable, sauf peut-être vis à vis de son père.

"Vous souhaitez l'addition?" demanda-t-il d'un ton léger en regardant tantôt la vieille dame, tantôt son mari.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît," fit-elle avec un sourire plein de gratitude. "C'est un joli bar que vous avez là," elle continua alors qu'Eren sortait de son tablier de hanches blanc la petite machine qu'il avait apportée avec lui. "Et un joli endroit."

"Vous n'habitez pas là?"

"Non," reprit le vieil homme à la place de sa femme. "Malheureusement non. Nous sommes venus ici pour rendre visite à quelqu'un de cher, mais nous habitons loin, très loin d'ici, là où il n'y a pas la mer, et certainement pas cette sérénité qui court dans l'air."

Il avait dit cela sans ciller, un voile poétique dans les yeux. Eren s'y perdit un instant, à la fois surpris et apaisé.

"Vous trouvez?"

"Ah oui, absolument. Venez en ville, un de ces quatre, et vous verrez comme cet endroit est calme et paisible."

Sa femme souriait, les yeux rivés sur Eren, et il finit par hocher la tête en signe de compréhension. C'est vrai, finalement, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais l'image qu'il s'était faite de la ville, bien qu'il n'y soit jamais allé, correspondait au contraire même de cet endroit qu'il avait tant eu l'habitude de critiquer pour des raisons secondaires et peu importantes. Il fait trop chaud, il fait trop froid, il n'y a rien, on s'y ennuie. C'était toujours la même chanson.

"Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelé le _Shiganshina_?"

"Revenez un jour et le propriétaire vous le dira lui-même," fit-il.

En réalité, Eren n'avait aucune idée d'où venait ce nom étrange, et son père et lui parlaient rarement de leur héritage, de ses grand-parents, du reste.

"Voilà," et Eren leur tendit l'addition.

Le vieil homme la prit, sortit son porte monnaie sous les yeux aimants de sa femme, et au lieu de sortir le compte juste, en sortit un billet de cinquante euros. Beaucoup trop cher pour un diner oublié dans un diner oublié.

"Il y a bien trop, Monsi—"

"Il y a juste assez," le coupa la vieille, comme s'ils avaient décidé d'un regard de lui donner une somme trop grande. "Vous pouvez garder le reste."

Eren se tut, réfléchissant à ce que la politique de la maison le poussait à faire. Mais il n'y avait rien, aucune règle, aucune loi l'interdisant d'accepter une somme qui ne correspondait pas tant que le client en était informé. Il n'eut rien à faire, car le vieux attrapa son poignet, et sa paume s'ouvrit par réflexe. Il y déposa le billet froissé et abîmé par le temps, sur lequel le chiffre cinquante était encore nettement visible. Puis il referma sa main autour de la sienne pour fermer le poing pâle d'Eren, et juste comme ça, le doux toucher de sa main avait disparu.

Un silence, une hésitation.

"Merci."

Elle secoua la tête comme pour nier la gentillesse du geste, et ils se levèrent l'un après l'autre, glissant de la banquette comme deux enfants sages. Il recula, et les observa agir comme un couple sans problèmes, extérieur à tout; il observa quand son mari lui drappa les épaules de sa veste en coton, il observa quand elle attrapa son bras avec douceur, et il observa quand, après l'avoir poliment salué et avoir poussé les portes, ils s'embrassèrent entre le diner et le ponton de bois qui s'étendait sur des dizaines de mètres.

Il avait toujours envié les gens comme eux, les gens faciles, insouciants, intelligents, ce qui savent faire la part des choses. Il n'en avait jamais été.

Le type aux lunettes dans le coin à droite lisait toujours son journal, cassé à la main, mais plus il prenait de gorgées, plus son poignet levait la tasse pour qu'il puisse en boire, et il sut qu'il allait bientôt avoir fini. D'un pas traînant, il alla le voir, vérifia qu'il avait terminé, et déposa l'addition sur la table rouge avant de retourner derrière le bar, où il se sentait le mieux.

Avec une pointe de remords, il encaissa le billet dans la caisse enregistreuse, qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit familier, tout de suite suivie par un tintement qu'il ne connaissait que trop: celui de la porte d'entrée.

Il leva la tête, persuadé que le vieux couple avait oublié quelque chose, bien qu'il fut sûr d'avoir vérifié deux fois que les banquettes étaient vides. Mais devant lui, trois silhouettes, bien plus élancées et vives que celles du couple.

"Eren!" une voix tendre et directe, qui lui donna envie de soupirer.

Mikasa.

Il aimait Mikasa autant qu'il était possible d'aimer une personne, d'ailleurs, elle, Armin et lui avaient toujours formé le trio classique depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Mikasa avait toujours été la plus mature, celle qui protège, qui conseille, déconseille, celle qui fait en sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne s'attire trop d'ennuis, même si Eren y parvenait toujours. Armin avait toujours été le plus studieux, celui qui aidait, qui restait chez Eren le soir pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Eren les avait toujours protégés à son tour, plus Armin que Mikasa, car Mikasa n'en avait jamais eu besoin; mais Eren avait toujours été le plus malheureux d'entre eux, le plus lassé, le plus facilement blessé.

Depuis que la maladie de sa mère avait été déclarée, et ce à un stade trop avancé pour qu'une guérison soit envisageable, même par miracle, Mikasa s'était trouvée plus maternelle que jamais, et même si l'attention touchait Eren, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui traîne dans les pattes, surtout si elle était flanquée de Jean.

"Jean, quelle surprise," marmonna-t-il en le reconnaissant, un t-shirt vert lui tombant mollement sur les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il s'était sûrement baigné. "Mikasa, pourquoi tu l'as ramené?"

"Je devais te voir," répondit-elle en ignorant superbement le regard furieux qu'il lançait à Jean, qui d'ailleurs, lui rendait l'identique. "Armin n'est pas là?"

"Il est en ville."

"Tu lui diras de passer chez moi demain, enfin, s'il peut. Ma mère a encore cassé la télévision et sachant qu'il n'y a personne en ville pour réparer une viellerie pareille, et qu'elle se refuse à faire des kilomètres pour un truc si stupide, elle a insisté pour qu'Armin vienne y jeter un oeil."

"Il sait réparer les télés?" s'étonna Eren, les sourcils froncés.

"Aucune idée, mais ça me surprendrait pas. Aussi, j'ai un truc à te demander," continua-t-elle, plus bas, cette fois-ci, les coudes posés sur le comptoir alors que les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient étaient restés en retrait.

"Si c'est pour baby-sitter ton petit ami, compte pas sur moi," siffla Eren, et attrapa le dernier verre à nettoyer.

"De une, on ne sort pas ensemble, et de deux, ça n'a rien à voir. Laisse-le en dehors de ça, d'accord? Jean est un type cool. Il manque de tact, et de toute évidence vous communiquez de la mauvaise manière, mais c'est un type cool. Il est cool."

Il haussa les épaules et jeta un vague regard dans la direction de Jean, qui avait commencé à discuter avec l'autre garçon, Reiner, un gars musclé et vraisemblalement intimidant à qui Eren n'avait jamais parlé plus que ça. À leurs yeux, il était plus l'ami de Mikasa qu'une personne à part entière, et si Reiner et lui n'avaient jamais éprouvé une quelconque haine envers l'autre, ce n'était pas le cas de Jean. En fait, c'était même plus compliqué que ça. Jean était un gosse de riche, un type pourri gâté qui avait toujours compté sur la facilité de la vie pour s'en sortir, alors qu'Eren n'avait jamais eu d'espoirs car la déception était un coup qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre.

Jean avait toujours eu ce petit coup de coeur voyant et puéril sur Mikasa, dont elle avait connaissance mais niait toujours l'existence. Mais Eren était toujours passé depuis lui sur l'échelle humaine de l'esprit de Mikasa, et ici avaient commencé les hostilités. Depuis, il y avait eu beaucoup de raisons ajoutées à la liste, comme cette fois où Jean avait lancé une fausse rumeur sur ses parents, où par dépit, il avait insulté sa mère, ce qui avait poussé Eren à lui donner le coup de poing le plus féroce de sa vie. Jean avait plus de force, mais des deux, Eren savait mieux se battre. Combien de fois était-il revenu chez lui les vêtements pleins de terre et tachés de sang?

Selon son père, c'était une bonne chose. Il était un battant, qu'il disait. Se battre, c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, alors il le faisait.

"Reiner fait une fête demain soir. Ça te dit de passer?"

Mikasa lui dévoila ses rangées de dents blanches et il finit de faire sécher le verre, le torchon humide toujours dans les mains. Les fêtes, les rassemblements, les trucs sociaux, ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, surtout que dans cette ville, il était facile de connaître à peu près tout le monde. Au lycée, et il n'y en avait qu'un, il n'y avait pas plus que de mille élèves, et on avait vite fait de se sentir seul. Même s'il avait toujours été accompagné de Mikasa, d'Armin, ou d'amis par procuration comme Connie et Sasha, les amis d'Armin, il n'avait jamais trop su s'intégrer. En fait, il n'en avait jamais fait l'effort. Son confort était assez.

"Laisse-moi réfléchir," fit-il d'un air pensif. "Ah, non, j'ai fini de réfléchir. Non merci."

"Oh s'il te plaît… tu ne sors plus du tout en ce moment."

"Mikasa, les vacances ont commencé_ il y a une semaine_."

"Et les gens normaux sortent pendant les périodes de cours!" continua-t-elle comme si son argument tenait la route, et il tenait bien la route. Les élèves ici sortaient en permanence, que ce soit pour se retrouver en amis chez quelqu'un, faire un feu de camp sur la plage, aller boire un verre dans un des restaurants familiaux du coin, ou se soûler avec n'importe quoi, n'importe où.

Mikasa sortait beaucoup, souvent avec les mêmes personnes. Elle était le genre de personne qui était invitée par défaut à toutes les fêtes, sans qu'on ait besoin de préciser; le visage qu'on reconnaissait avant même de reconnaître son nom. Ils l'invitaient parce que Mikasa était quelqu'un de social, quelqu'un qui parlait peu de ses sentiments, mais qui réussissait bien à se faire entendre. De toute façon, aucun d'eux n'auraient osé la laisser derrière et ne pas l'inviter, de nombreuses filles avaient déjà essayé en l'insultant dans le couloir principal, et elle les avait sorties, chacune d'elle, sur le parking devant l'école, pour rendre clair le fait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Au fond, Mikasa se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait dire d'elles, par comparaison à ce qu'elle ne tolérait jamais lorsqu'on évoquait ses amis ou sa famille. Elle n'en avait rien à faire d'être invitée dans une petite fête minable de vingt personnes un mardi soir. Mais c'était agréable.

"Je t'en prie, on n'a pas passé de temps tous les deux depuis trop longtemps."

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne pour apprivisionner en alcool, plutôt?" soupira-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

"Bien sûr que non—même si ce serait plutôt chic de ta part."

Elle éclata d'un rire doux et Eren se souvint de la fierté qui l'accompagnait quand il était petit, à l'idée que Mikasa soit sa meilleure amie. Armin et elle n'avaient toujours été que des héros personnels qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer de loin. Mais Mikasa grandissait, elle intéressait des garçons, des filles, aussi, et elle n'était plus cette petite fille aux tresses féroces qui le suivait à la trace pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle construisait sa vie, comme tout le monde. Dans un an, elle serait partie.

Eren prit le temps d'hésiter, autant parce qu'il ne savait pas que parce que l'expression de Mikasa lui chauffait le coeur. C'était un de ces sourires amusés, enfantins, qui contrastait avec la chevelure noire qu'elle avait coupée court un an plus tôt, et qui repoussait à une vitesse folle. Ses genoux dénudés frôlaient le bar, et il pouvait sentir ses orteils remuer dans ses tongs, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle patientait.

"OK." Il gagna un sourire de sa part, et fit mine de lui en rendre un.

"Merci, t'es le meilleur," souffla-t-elle avant de se hisser sur le comptoir avec ses paumes jusqu'à effleurer sa joue du bout des lèvres. Puis elle retomba par terre avec légèreté, sans peine, des mèches sombres volant sur ses épaules.

"Mais je ne promets pas que j'irai. Je t'apporterai ce que je trouve, c'est tout."

Ce fut à Mikasa d'attendre, et il vit bien que ce scénario n'était pas celui qui lui aurait plu le plus. Mais il se confortait en se disant que si Mikasa voulait le trouver, alors elle savait où il était caché. Armin non plus n'aimait pas les fêtes, de toute manière.

"Ça te plairait, tu sais."

Une seconde, Eren se demanda de quoi elle parlait. L'université? La vie de famille? La popularité? Peu importe. Eren secoua la tête et la certitude que cette fête n'était pas pour lui grandit en lui, après tout, Reiner faisait toujours les plus grosses fêtes. Il s'imaginait mal, planté au milieu d'une terrasse boisée éclairée par des guirlandes lumineuses, attendre que Mikasa ait fini de dire bonjour à tout le monde. Non, vraiment, il lui amènerait l'alcool, et puis il se débrouillerait. Armin et lui avaient des jeux vidéos, ils aimaient les pizzas; et puis il y avait toujours le bar, n'y avait-il pas beaucoup de touristes ces temps-ci?

"Non," déclara-t-il comme une ultime réponse. "Mais, merci quand même, Mikasa. J'apprécie."

"Bon." Sa voix lui rappela celle d'Hanji, et il réalisa qu'ils grandissaient trop vite. Tous. "Comme tu voudras. En tout cas si tu changes d'avis, je porterai ma robe rouge."

"Celle sur laquelle Armin a vomis l'an dernier?" demanda-t-il, un sourire viscéral aux lèvres.

"Ouais!" Elle rit aussi, emportée par le souvenir violemment amusant d'un Armin malade qui avait rendu son déjeuner sur la robe toute neuve qu'elle s'était achetée le jour même. Ce jour-là, ils avaient été au cinéma tous les trois, et quand Armin s'était plaint d'un mal de ventre, Eren avait blâmé le pop corn.

"OK," répéta-t-il, et un sourire serein, presque nostalgique, resta figé sur son visage.

Mikasa lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de se retourner et Reiner lui fit un signe de la main, auquel Eren répondit nonchalamment, avant qu'ils ne sortent tous du diner aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés. Jean lui jeta un bref regard par-desus son épaule, et ils se fixèrent pendant deux, trois, quatre secondes. Et ils disparurent à leur tour.

Eren rangea le verre et le dernier client s'en alla. Il le salua, et Eren le remercia en retour, et en quelques minutes le diner était plus silencieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de la journée. Il soupira, rangea le torchon, et se mit à éponger les tables, une par une. Il y en avait peu, c'était raisonnable—de plus, il fallait qu'il attende qu'Armin rentre, alors, il ne cracherait pas sur un peu d'occupation. Le soleil disparaissait à vue d'oeil, planqué derrière le décor chaud derrière les fenêtres toujours ouvertes, et bien que les rayons de soleil se fassent rares, on pouvait toujours distinguer une lumière claire et sobre éclairer le reste de la ville. Eren ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait toujours aimé les couchers de soleil—ici, ils avaient quelque chose de particulier.

Il comprit très vite que s'occuper du diner tout seul ne se perdait pas, que c'était comme faire du vélo ou apprendre à lire—une fois qu'on l'a assimilé, c'est pour de bon. Il débarrassa les tables, rangea les menus, les petites fioles de sel, de poivre, les accompagnements, les corbeilles de pain—puis il passa un coup d'éponge sur chaque table, une à une, sur le comptoir, et jeta avec ennui l'éponge dans l'évier. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ouvrit la caisse et en sortir tout le contenu, comptant chaque billet, chaque pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il inscrive le total sur une petite feuille blanche. Il recompta, en retira les recettes, et les enfouit dans sa poche avec précaution: ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà une somme qui pouvait faire la différence.

Dehors il faisait encore suffisamment clair pour se passer d'allumer les lumières, même si de nombreuses maisons, spacieuses et claires à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, commençaient déjà à s'illuminer avec chaleur. C'était le genre de météo qui permettait de garder les fenêtres ouvertes toute la soirée, toute la nuit; et Eren avait appris à l'aimer.

Les derniers rayons de soleil clôturaient la journée, et il était environ vingt-et-une heures: suffisamment tard pour passer chez Armin. Il devait être rentré depuis le temps. Eren éteignit les lumières, débrancha quelques appareils, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Non que le diner craignait vraiment quelque chose, cependant, parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à voler ici pour commencer.

Hanji sortait avec ses amis, Mikasa avait encore passé la journée avec Jean et Reiner, et lui se retrouvait à détester les absences d'Armin, aussi rares soient-elles. Il y avait quelque chose de frustrant à être seul dans cette ville, comme si le monde avançait sans lui. Les jeunes surfaient, les enfants se baignaient, les parents bronzaient en paix, et les plus vieux se retrouvaient dans des bars ouverts pour discuter du bon vieux temps. Les gens comme Eren, une fois seuls, n'ont plus grande utilité.

La maison d'Armin était une bâtisse haute mais étroite de deux étages. Un petit garage avait été construit sur la gauche des années plus tôt, mais le grand-père d'Armin finissait toujours par laisser sa voiture dehors. C'était une maison de briques d'époque au charme discret, un foyer accueillant pour lequel Eren avait trouvé éprouvé une affection particulière. Au dernier étage, une grande vitre donnait sur la chambre d'Armin, et généralement, quelques livres étaient empilés devant la fenêtre. Ici, des livres, il y en avait, mais des vieux seulement, d'occasion, dont les reliures étaient devenues un témoignage indéniable qu'ils avaient vécu. Une librairie de bouquins neufs et récents avait ouvert, il y a quelques temps, dans la même rue qui menait à l'école primaire. Et puis, elle avait fermé. Faillite.

"Eren!" Il leva la tête par réflexe, et fut accueilli par un sourire sincère et des mèches blondes en brac. Deux yeux bleus le fixaient avec joie, et il devina qu'Armin avait non seulement prévu, mais attendu qu'il lui rende visite. Cette pensée lui rappela qu'Armin l'avait toujours connu mieux que quiconque, et il lui sourit à son tour. "T'en as mis du temps!"

"Je travaillais, _moi_."

Armin éclata de rire, ses mains pâles posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, parce qu'Eren ne travaillait jamais pour les bonnes raisons. Là où Armin travaillait pour le bienfait du travail, pour la réussite professionnelle, pour l'expérience personnelle—Eren travaillait pour l'argent, pour l'ennui, ou parce qu'il n'avait tout bonnement rien de mieux à faire. Une fois, Armin avait travaillé tout un été chez le vendeur de glaces près de l'école de surf. Les vacances suivantes, on avait encore offert le poste à Armin parce qu'il "savait y faire avec les gens". Et c'était vrai: peut-être était-ce à cause de ses lectures, ou du fait qu'il passait plus de temps à observer et écouter les gens qu'à parler, mais la plupart du temps Armin avait toujours su les comprendre.

"Allez, ramène tes grosses fesses en haut, grand-père est sorti acheter des boissons."

Eren s'exécuta et il poussa la porte en bois qui grinçait toujours un peu à chaque fois, puis il monta les deux escaliers et arriva devant la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, sur laquelle il avait placardé deux ans plus tôt un plan très grossier de sa maison, qu'Eren avait dessiné bien avant que leurs voix ne muent.

La chambre d'Armin laissait passer tous les rayons du soleil, mais il avait au fil du temps agencé ses meubles pour gagner de l'ombre en pleine journée. Eren s'y dirigea sans hésitation dès qu'il entra à l'intérieur, et se laissa mollement tomber sur le vieux pouf bleu marine dont Armin n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à se séparer.

Dans une petite ville à l'écart de tout comme celle-ci, on se sent facilement extérieurs au temps, et parfois même, coincés des décennies plus tôt. Armin, en l'occurrence, ne possédait aucune stéréo, seulement un vieux tourne-disque qui avait appartenu à son grand-père mais dont il avait fini par ne plus se servir, et après des années à le lui réclamer, il avait fini par céder. Parfois, quand Eren lui rendait visite, il pouvait entendre des vieux classiques s'échapper de sa fenêtre. Ce soir-là, _Elvis Presley_ tournait, le volume bas.

Armin était assis sur sa longue bibliothèque en chêne et se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entendit Eren s'écrouler.

"Alors, cette virée?"

"Pénible. Et longue, aussi. En gros, j'ai dû suivre mon grand-père un peu partout parce qu'il avait besoin de mon aide, mais c'était juste pour porter des trucs et le conseiller."

Eren fronça les sourcils et il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qu'Armin y répondait déjà.

"Acheter des trucs, je sais pas trop. Selon lui il était temps de remplacer certaines choses."

"Genre quoi?" Armin haussa les épaules et il regarda par la fenêtre. "Au fait, Mikasa est passée au Shiganshina. Sa mère a cassé la télévision ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Tu sais réparer les télévisions?"

Armin haussa les épaules une fois de plus, mais plus par modestie que par ignorance. Là où Eren avait souvent un égo compliqué, Armin était assez modeste et humble pour eux deux.

"Elle nous invite à une fête, aussi. Chez Reiner."

Armin leva les yeux vers lui et réfléchit un instant. Reiner habitait à quelques mètres de la plage, un peu plus loin des activités et du monde, là où il y avait plus de maisons coûteuses aux grandes terrasses que des restaurants ouverts où mangent tous les jeunes un vendredi midi. La distance entre chaque maison là-bas était plus que raisonnable, et souvent Reiner étendait son territoire festif jusqu'à la plage, si proche qu'on aurait presque pu dire que c'était partie intégrante de son jardin.

Les fêtes de Reiner étaient toujours les plus grosses, celles dont tout le monde se souvenait, et à laquelle tout le monde souhaitait venir. Ça fonctionnait par invitations, mais les invités amenaient des amis, et au final, personne ne faisait plus attention—suffisait d'amener à boire, à manger, à fumer; ou de participer à la bonne ambiance en promettant de ne pas casser l'une des voitures du père de Reiner, ni de vomir dans le lit de ses parents. Ce qui, de toute évidence, était arrivé plus d'une fois.

Si Eren avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait sûrement adoré s'y trouver chaque année. Après quelques verres, il devient facile de se sociabiliser dans un endroit pareil, avec une telle vue, et tant de possibilités—seulement Eren n'avait jamais trop le coeur à faire la fête, pas comme ça, pas avec des gens dont il ne savait rien mais dont il était intimement persuadé qu'il méprisait les moeurs. Jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Armin ne suffisait-il pas?

Distraitement, Eren regarda le vieux poster de _Galaxie 500_ qu'Armin avait trouvé dans un magazine une fois, mais lorsqu'il regarda Armin à nouveau, il souriait encore.

"Pourquoi pas?"

Il fallut à peine deux secondes pour qu'Eren ne grogne bruyamment, éclatant ses paumes contre les côtés du pouf, qui s'écrasèrent dans le matériel mou avec exaspération.

"Tu rigoles, _Armin_."

"Non, je suis sérieux, tu as besoin de te changer les idées, et moi, je t'avoue que j'ai envie de sortir. C'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'aller chez Jean, ce sera chez Reiner, et il est sympa. Tu as vu sa maison? Ce sera chouette. Si ça ne te plaît pas, on aura qu'à aller se poser sur la plage avec quelques bouteilles et écouter la musique qu'ils passent. Un peu de fun n'a jamais tué personne. Et puis, ton père va finir par penser que tu n'as aucun ami."

C'était une des choses qu'il détestait chez Armin: son talent pour persuader les gens, faire ressortir le bon côté des choses, les rassurer en leur donnant des alternatives plausibles et agréables qui servaient de plan B à chaque fois. Et Eren devait l'admettre, cette alternative-là semblait même meilleure que l'idée de départ, car il savait qu'Armin avait toujours aimé l'océan. Certes, il apporterait l'alcool, mais la nourriture et les toilettes seraient gratuits, eux. Et il y avait toujours moyen de s'écraser dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis de Reiner, qu'il pourrait d'ailleurs réserver par avance par l'intermédiaire de Mikasa. Vues de cette façon, les choses avaient l'air presque excitantes.

"Tu ne voudrais pas y aller parce qu'il y a Annie, par hasard?"

Il regarda avec amusement alors que le visage du blond se décomposa, étape après étape. Il détourna les yeux, l'air de rien, et malgré la lumière qui faiblissait, il pouvait nettement distinguer la couleur rose de ses joues qui n'était pas là avant. Armin était quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement beau, d'une beauté délicate et fragile, presque innocente; et chaque fois qu'il rougissait de la sorte, Eren ressentait un élan protecteur envers lui. Annie, cependant, ne représentait aucun danger. Pas pour Armin, en tout cas.

Et puisqu'Annie n'était jamais vue sans Reiner ou Bertholdt, voire les deux en même temps, à ses côtés comme deux gardes du corps silencieux, sa présence là-bas était évidente.

"Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis." Sa voix était ferme et fuyante, et l'espace d'un instant, Eren eut peur qu'il ne lui en veuille d'avoir suggéré la chose. Mais Armin releva les yeux, un vague sourire timide aux lèvres, et ajouta: "_Idiot_."

Il éclata de rire, et Armin secoua la tête avec honte en lui lançant un coussin multicolore. Son béguin pour Annie lui avait toujours crevé les yeux, presque autant que le fait que Jean en ait toujours pincé pour Mikasa. La différence, ici, était qu'Annie n'en avait jamais eu vent, alors que Mikasa semblait simplement agir comme si de rien n'était.

Annie, c'était la dure à cuir du coin, l'alter ego version blonde de Mikasa Ackerman. Plutôt petite, plutôt maigrichonne, mais avec assez de muscles sur la carapace pour prouver qu'elle ne plaisantait pas; et cela si son expression habituelle ne suffisait pas déjà à faire fuir les pauvres malheureux qui s'essayeraient à la taquiner. Annie maîtrisait la lutte et les arts martiaux, tandis que Mikasa préférait y aller à l'instinct—et étrangement, Armin l'avait toujours comprise. Eren n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait l'impression, quelque part, qu'Annie l'avait toujours apprécié pour son intelligence, sa gentillesse, sa maturité. Des choses rares dans les environs.

"Oh allez c'est pas comme si ça datait d'hier, je suis habitué." Eren leva les yeux au ciel.

"Alors, on ira?"

Un moment de silence et Eren finit par soupirer, lourdement.

"Je sens que je vais le regretter."


End file.
